story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Stefanie (SoW game)/Quotes
*'First Introduction:' "My name is Stefanie! I'm being worked as a shop employee! Actually, being more drilled is more like it... What's your name? Name, huh? Nice to meet you!♫" *'Morning:' "Good morning, player. Let's work hard today." *'Afternoon:' "Hi there! How are you?" *'Evening:' "Oh, hello." *'Night:' "Good evening, player. All done with work for the day?" *'Flower Jewel' **'Rejection:' "O! I'm not SO very good right now! Meanie...!" **'Acceptance:' "How nice. I want to be given one, too. What...? Me?! No way! Are you kidding? Oh my... if you're serious say so.♥ Of course I will! Yes!" **'Female Player:' "Flower Jewel is so beautiful.♥" *'Player shows her a pet:' "O, SO CUTE! ♫" *'Player shows her one of the farm animals:' "Wow, that looks so cute! That animal is friendly! I'm impressed!♫" *'Win a Contest:' "You're so COOL, player! Congratulations on winning contest!♫" *'Lost a Contest:' "You can't let just one mistake get you down... Papa always says that to me." *'Talk too Much:' "Heyo!" *'Favourite:' "Oh, Choco. Party Cake! It smells delicious. ♥ Thanks, player." *'Loved:' "Wow, this is such a great gift!☆ It's a pleasure! Thanks!" *'Liked:' "Yeaay, I'm very touched! I love it!♥ Thank you!" *'Neutral:' "Cool. Thanks!♪" *'Dislike:' "For me? Uh, I don't really like it." *'Hated:' "What?! This is your idea of a prank, huh?" *'Horror:' "Ugh... Just looking at it makes me feel sick." *'Good Birthday Gift:' "A birthday prezzie?! WOW! LOVE IT! Thanksies!♥" *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "Did you give this on my birthday, player? Humph!" *'Multiple Gifts:' "I appreciate the thought, but I don't need this much." *'White:' "If you get tired from work, come for tea! Sweets are good when you're tired!" *'Black:' "I love cake! I feel happy just looking at cake! The popular cakes are cool and wonderful..." *'Blue:' "Dad and Mom won't acknowledge my cakes. I wonder what's wrong with them? I think appearance is important too." *'Purple:' "I love talking about love!♥ It's not that I like gossip, but I like listening to stories about romance. So, do you think the martial artist and the ballerina are in love?" *'Yellow:' "Lately, I... feel really happy when I see you, player!♥" *'Orange:' "When I first met you, I imagined you cooking for me all the time! But I've gotta cook at least sometimes!♪" *'Orange (Female):' "What are you doing around town? Shopping, perhaps?♪" *'Teal:' "It's so weird! I didn't know you at one point in my life... But now I can't imagine life without you!♫" *'Teal (Female):' "Papa's all into serving guests, and Mama loves to cook! So why do I love to EAT, then?! *'Green:' "Marriage isn't just all fun and games, I guess..." *'Green (Female):' "My parents want me to run Delight Apartment when they retire. I'm not sure if that's what I want to do...♪" *'Pink:' "Player, if we ever fight and I say 'I hate you!' That's not how I truly feel! That will just be crazy talk! So don't believe it, OK?!" *'Pink (Female):' "I think I have strong feelings for someone!♥ Could I be falling in love? This feels very different from loving a delicious dish..." *'Red:' "Even if we didn't have all the yum-yum snacks... As long as I'm with you... I'm content!♫" *'Rainbow:' "I hope we have many, many, many, many, many, many, many, MANY meals yet to come! Even when we're old geezers!" *'Rainbow (Female):' "I think there's a deep and profound meaning to eating food. Plants are alive, too. Eating is part of the circle of life." 'Seasonal Quotes' *'Early Spring:' "A lot of delicious fruits grow in spring! This season is great!♫" *'Late Spring:' "Flowers are nice, but I prefer fruits that you can cook delicious dishes with! ♥" *'Early Summer:' "Summer is finally here! ♥ There is a beach where I can learn how to swim!" *'Late Summer:' "I never let the summer heat get to me. I just scarf down all the ice cream my body can handle!" *'Early Autumn:' "The air in autumn makes everything taste better! I just can't get enough apple cake!☆" *'Late Autumn:' "Soon, apples won't be in season anymore. I'm gonna eat it until it comes out of my ears!" *'Early Winter:' "The body packs on extra fat when it's cold. I gotta be careful!" *'Late Winter:' "This month is about to end. I ate everything the seasons had to offer, but I regret 'nothing'!" *'Sunny:' "The weather is nice. It's not too hot, and not too cold. I wish every day could be like this.♫" *'Cloudy:' "I never get tired of watching the clouds in the sky. There are all kinds of shapes!♥" *'Rainy:' "I hate rain! It makes food go bad faster!" *'Snowy:' "For some reason, snow looks so tasty...♪ And that 'cuz it IS!" *'Christmas': "Good morning, player. Time for some Christmas traditions!♪ It's relaxing, so I want to invite you!♥ Will you join me?" **'Yes:' "Really?! Alright! I'm so happy! Well, see you at the inn by 17:00!♪" **'No:' "Wh-what? Okay, I might invite someone else." (Stefanie leaves) *'Cooking Festival:' "I entered Cheese Danish into the contest! But my mom said my secret seasonings aren't so secret!" *'Easter Day:' "You gave me an easter egg, right? If not, I'll be sad forever. No pressure." *'Fashion Contest:' "I don't why we are here, but the dress looks so pretty!" *'Happy Festival:' "Hooray! Today is Happy Festival! The festival only happens once a year, so let's make the most of it! That's the only day when I can dance like a complete fool and no one will blink an eye!☆" *'Music Festival:' "The festival will be so sweet...♫ hehe." *'New Year's Eve:' "Tonight is the New Year's Eve. Another year of cooking for me... Well, I'll get better next year! Like what they call "fresh" or something!" *'New Year's Day:' "Today is the beginning of Year number!♪ Maybe because it's at evening, but it makes a pretty romantic dinner!♥" *'Spring Festival:' "I get so excited during the Spring Festival!♪ Too bad I can't eat the flowers!♥" *'Summer Festival:' "Tonight is Summer Festival!♫ But where is my traditional clothing?!" *'White Day:' "Oh! A White Day present? You're very considerate. I'm happy. Thank you!♥" *'Valentine's Day:' "Hello, how are you?♪ This is a cake from my father. I know it's Valentine's Day.♥ Well, see you!" *'Before the wedding:' "Tomorrow is our wedding! Er, I mean really soon. I can't wait!♫" *'Having a Child:' "My family is always getting into trouble. But you know, they have a good heart." *'Having another Child:' "I'm soooooo eager to see how our kid turns out!" *'After Childbirth:' "It's tough when the baby cries at night. But I have to do my best!" *'First Child grows up:' "Sometimes, it's important to not force things and just let them happen." *'Second Child grows up:' "Children grow so fast.♫ They keep getting bigger... I'm afraid of not being able to keep up!" *'Before the wedding:' "Congratulations! Now you have someone to share your meals with!☆ Food always tastes better when you're eating it when someone you love." *'Having a Child:' "I heard the good news!☆ Congratulations!" *'Having another Child:' "Your spouse tell me that you're having a second child. Good luck!♫" *'After Childbirth:' "Congratulations!♫ I heard you had a baby!" *'First Child grows up:' "child looks like you.♪" *'Second Child grows up:' "You raised child so well!" *'When dating:' "Frederik looks so cute when he's sleeping.♥ Even with a doll." *'Engaged:' "We're ready to GET MARRIED!♥ It's not like in the movies, but pretty nifty." *'Married Life:' "I hope nothing ever comes between Frederik and me.♫" *'Frederikke is born:' "My papa insists on cooking all the meals for Frederikke. He's so stubborn! I want to cook too!☆" *'Frederikke grows up:' "Frederikke talks too much! She's so bossy and bratty! I wonder where she gets that from..." Category:Story of World (game) Quotes